Because of You
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: Ichigo: In the end, I was the one who hurt you the most. Rukia: I didn't think I had to do that ever again.


**Title: Because of You Title: Because of You  
**

**Author**: **BleachedInuBasket-  
**

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**  
Characters**: Ichigo K. & Rukia K.**  
**

**Summary**: Hichigo takes control and is after Rukia. In a pool of blood and pouring rain, Ichigo and Rukia share an all too familiar pain. And one simple action led to an event that Ichigo is afraid to admit.

--

--

--

**Because of You**

--

There was darkness. That's all he saw in his world. Zangetsu was nowhere to be found, and his soul was crumbling slowly. That's when her voice rang out to him, that's when it appeared before him to tell him what his objective was. Rukia.

"You can't do this! What the hell has she ever done to you?!" Ichigo cried. Hichigo grinned.

"The question is: what has she done to help you crush me?" Hichigo started to laugh and Ichigo's eyes were wide with fear and shock.

--

It was a normal training session. Everyone planned to meet underneath Urahara's shop, everyone as in Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia and Ichigo. There was a friendly atmosphere as the group conversed and laughed at the bickering. Urahara led them underground to start their training. It was going well, everyone was paired up with someone, and the objective was to keep fighting until someone fell from exhaustion. Ichigo went into Bankai and happily sparred with Renji's Bankai.

"Orihime, get up." Rukia muttered as she walked up to Orihime who was huffing and puffing.

"Rukia, go easy on her." Ichigo yelled, and quickly blocked Renji's coming attack.

"Don't look away!" Renji yelled.

"Pay attention to your own battle Ichigo." Rukia said, sticking her tongue out at him.

The bell rang, and everyone switched partners for the fifth time, and then started once more. However, everyone else was too interested in watching Ichigo and Rukia spar. The pair stood still, staring at each other with piercing eyes.

"Don't you dare go easy on me." Rukia muttered, smirking.

"Heh, I might have to, since you're so weak." Ichigo replied. Urahara laughed as Rukia's smirk turned into a frown.

Suddenly she disappeared from his sight and attacked Ichigo's right, Ichigo easily blocked her and then noticed she just muttered an incantation.

"Hadou 4: Byakurai." Rukia finished, Ichigo smirked and then jumped out of the way.

Rukia smirked. "As I said, don't go easy on me." She said as she put her pure white sword up once more.

"Alright then, here goes. Getsuga Tenshou." The condensed rieatsu shot right at Rukia who easily dodged it and she responded with an attack of her own.

"Hakuren." The blast of ice trapped Ichigo's right arm and she shot another blast of white lightning at him.

Ichigo tried to jumped out of the ice as quickly as he could only to notice he was trapped. Rukia cursed, she didn't think that he'd be that slow.

"Kurosaki-kun!" And as if that cry had awakened something in him, half a mask formulated on his face and Orihime gasped. He stopped the attack with his sword from breaking free of Rukia's Hakuren.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the yellow irises peeking out at her, she cursed and then muttered a restraint spell. A glowing flower-like belt appeared around him and Ichigo tried to escape. Rukia slowly walked up to him and then Ichigo broke free. Running at Rukia in full speed and cackling madly, he attacked Rukia from left and right. The small girl blocked them as best as she could with her own sword.

"Kurosaki snap out of it!" Uryuu yelled as he aimed his arrows at the hollow-controlled shinigami.

"URYUU DON'T!" Rukia yelled.

"But Kuchiki-san-" Orihime said.

"He can get out of this, just wait!" Rukia yelled. "Snap out of it Ichigo!" Chad stared in fear for Rukia and Renji just cursed.

"Shut up Rukia, can't you see he's completely overpowered?" Renji asked as he took out his sword.

"Then why is he holding back?" She asked. Renji gave her a strange look. "If he wasn't holding back he could have killed me by now." She muttered.

"Shouldn't you help?" Renji asked, looking up at Urahara.

"Why should I? Kuchiki-san is right, Ichigo _is_ holding back." Urahara replied. Renji cursed.

"What's wrong with you people?!" He asked and swung his sword at Ichigo. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

"No! Renji!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo blocked his strike and shunpo-ed to Renji and stabbed him in the stomach.

"_Don't get in the way, fool_." The voice said. Renji cursed and fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled.

"_Ah, Rukia-chan. Nice to finally meet you_." Hichigo said. "_I want to use this opportunity to thank you for stopping the rain to ever fall in that stupid world of his._" Rukia glared.

"Bring Ichigo back." She said. In the corner of her eye she saw Orihime rush to Renji and heal him.

"_I'm sorry, king is trapped in a cage right now… literally._" He started to cackle.

--

Ichigo grabbed the bars and tried to break his way out. Hichigo looked at Ichigo with disgust and stuck his middle finger up at him.

"_It's my time to shine right now king. You were off-guard, and so I decided, what the heck? I might as well use this opportunity to kill one of your most important nakama_." He grinned.

"You sick bastard." Ichigo muttered, and then pulled out his Zangetsu. The hollow looked at him in surprise and then saw that he no longer had the Zangetsu in his hands.

"_Tch. Somehow that old man always chooses you_." Hichigo muttered. Ichigo attacked the bars with one strike and then the cage disappeared.

"Stop that, right now." Ichigo said. Hichigo smirked, and grabbed a Zangetsu out of the air.

"_You'll have to kill me first_." He said… and then his world started to rain.

--

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked. Ichigo's arm suddenly bolted up and he tried to take the mask off.

"You… bastard." Ichigo's voice rang out clearly and Rukia watched in surprise.

"_Don't get in the way!_" Hichigo yelled and wounded his own left arm. "_Seems like I don't have much time._" He muttered and then disappeared from Rukia's sight.

Rukia whipped around and put her sword up to block his attack, slightly being pushed back from the pressure.

"_Oh you're quick_." Hichigo cackled and then attacked once more. Rukia was blown back right across the training field to the wall.

She lay amidst the broken rocks and she cursed as she saw Hichigo walk towards her with a grin on. "Ichigo! Snap out of it!" She yelled.

"_That won't work._ _Do you know that because of you, I didn't get to overcome this fool quickly? In other words, you delayed my plans you…_ midget." Hichigo covered his mouth and frowned. He had to hurry this up. "_Stand up_." Rukia bit her lip. "_I said stand up!_" Hichigo pulled Rukia by the collar and then at that moment, she thrust her sword into Ichigo's belly and right out his back.

"Forgive me." She whispered and tears clouded her eyes.

"_You bitch._" Hichigo muttered and thrust his own sword into her abdomen.

Orihime gasped and she quickly ran towards them.

"Inoue!" Uryuu called out and he quickly followed.

The two figures fell onto the floor, in front of each other, swords in one another. Black and white, stained in blood red. Orihime's tears fell down her face as she, Chad and Uryuu tried to pry them apart.

--

From in his soul, Ichigo watched as Hichigo disappeared into the wind after a quick battle and a stab in the chest.

"_King, you were too late_." Hichigo grinned, and suddenly the image of Rukia stabbed and bleeding with his own sword flashed in his mind. He felt a sharp pain in his gut and he clutched his stomach.

"Rukia… I'm so sorry." He whispered as he fell onto his knees in the pouring rain.

He opened his eyes once more, and saw and orange glow. Everything slowly came into focus and he looked around. Chad, Uryuu and Renji were watching as Orihime healed him.

"Kurosaki-kun… please… just close your eyes." Orihime said with her eyes wet.

"Rukia…" He whispered.

"Right beside you Ichigo." Renji muttered. He turned his head to her direction and sighed; with his wounded left arm he reached for her wrist, with his fingers resting on her palm and a small tear, or a bead of sweat, fell down his cheek as he closed his eyes once more.

Orihime bit her lip at the scene Ichigo holding Rukia's hand and tears fell down her eyes as she healed them. Uryuu watched in pain as her tears fell onto her pants one by one. Renji merely walked away and leaned his head against a wall, not looking back.

--

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. She knew where she was, in one of Urahara's rooms, there was a warm object in her hand, and she looked over to see Ichigo's hand clutching her wrist. She looked at his hand sadly and she squeezed it softly. Their mattresses were right beside each other, with their hands resting in the centre.

"Ah… you're awake Kuchiki-san." Orihime whispered. Rukia sat up quickly and tried to pull her hand out of Ichigo's and noticed he wouldn't let go, and to add to that, the lingering pain of the now non-existent wound in her stomach ached.

"Um… this is not what you think." She said, as she clutched her stomach. Orihime just shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay." Orihime answered. "No matter how I tried to move you two apart, he wouldn't let go." Rukia flushed and looked at Ichigo's sleeping face.

"You idiot." She said. Orihime laughed.

"While I was healing you both, he just woke up and of his own will, grabbed your hand… there were mixed reactions of course…" Orihime muttered and she clenched her hands.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Kuchiki-san, it's okay. It seems that he'd rather be with you." Orihime said. "But… I'm concerned about Abarai-kun." Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"Oh… is he okay? From the wound I mean." Rukia asked.

"He's recovered quickly… but ever since he saw 'that' happen…" Orihime gestured to Rukia's hand. "He hasn't said a word." Rukia bit her lip and looked at her blankets.

"I-"

"Kuchiki-san… just forget about those things for now. Please rest and then you can talk to him tomorrow, alright?" Orihime fluffed her pillow and Rukia sighed then lye down.

"I guess… thanks Orihime." Rukia smiled.

"Ah… no, it was nothing, no need to thank me!" She said, scratching the back of her head. "Actually… I wanted to thank Kuchiki-san… thank you for having faith in Kurosaki-kun and stopping him from killing us." Something I could never do, Orihime thought.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure." Rukia said. "It… hurt me as much as I hurt him physically." The small girl's sight started to cloud up, and before she knew it, tears were rushing down her cheeks. Orihime looked down at the floor sadly.

"But Kuchiki-san… he stabbed you immediately after." Orihime said. Rukia looked at her in surprise… of course, how could she have forgotten? "You should just rest Kuchiki-san… I'll go now." Orihime smiled and left the room silently.

Rukia closed her eyes, only to realize that she couldn't sleep at all. She turned to look at Ichigo's sleeping face and she bit her lip to stop from crying. Why did he stab him? Why didn't she just -but, what else could she have done?

There was another knock at the door and Rukia simply said enter. Renji's sad face appeared behind the sliding door and he sat down. Rukia sat up slowly and studied Renji's face; she followed the direction of his gaze and saw that it was to their intertwined hands.

"He-"

"I know." Renji interrupted. Rukia blushed a little and then Renji just stayed silent.

"Look, if you have something to say, say it." Rukia said, punching him in the face.

"I…" Renji looked Rukia in the eyes properly this time, and the air was tense between them.

--

Ichigo heard mumbling, and he slowly opened his eyes. He felt that there was something in his hand, he peeked over and saw that it was Rukia's hand. He smirked a little and then remembered why he had done that, but then he frowned, because of the fact that the reason she was hurt was because of him. He felt a little tug coming from Rukia. He looked up through sleepy eyes and saw that Renji was hugging Rukia, his face full of sadness. Ichigo closed his eyes, he had no business in this, although how could he not help but listen?

"Renji…" Rukia said, as she looked Renji in the eyes. "I'm sorry… but it's too late." The man frowned and looked down at the ground, his face colour matching his hair.

"I know it's too late… I was just hoping maybe you could choose me." Renji muttered. Rukia sighed. Ichigo's vein pulsed.

"You had your chance… but I'll always count on you to be there for me Renji." She smiled and Renji couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'll be going now, sorry about that… awkwardness." He snickered. Rukia laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Her laugh disappeared and she clenched her free hand, he had been there for her all this time, he had his chance. She slowly lye down again only this time facing Ichigo's direction, Ichigo was facing her direction, and their eyes met, both wide open. They screamed and sat up. They clutched the pain in their abdomen and looked at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously. There was a pause.

"Ichigo, were you listening to the conversation the entire time?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked away.

"Some… most actually." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh Okay." Rukia looked at Ichigo's face and then she frowned. "What's with that look? Don't tell me you're upset that I got hurt… besides, I stabbed you first." She muttered, letting go of his hand. Ichigo watched as she looked down at her blankets sadly. "I didn't know what else to do… it was either wait or stop it myself… but I was trapped; I had no other choice." Tears fell down her face, since when did they fall so quickly? "I didn't think that I'd have to do something like that ever again…"

Ichigo frowned and clenched his hands. "It's my fault not yours. You were simply defending yourself. I just didn't have enough control over him…"

"No. If I wasn't so heartless when I attacked with Hakuren and the Byakurai… you were trapped, you could've died." Rukia said.

"What? Me? Die from your attacks? I doubt it!" Ichigo said, crossing his arms. He looked over, and saw that Rukia was still crying. "Look… I couldn't control my hollow… I almost killed you… Rukia you did what you had to! I'd rather die than let you die again!" Ichigo said.

"But…" Rukia started. Ichigo cursed and pulled her by the wrist into his arms. He held her close and tightly, breathing in her scent.

"No… it's not your fault… never. Because of you I managed to sum up the courage to go against that hollow and go into training… and in the end, it was fair right? We killed each other… but… I don't want that to ever happen again. I don't want to be the reason why your blood has to spill onto the ground. I promised that I would protect you… and in the end…" Rukia clutched onto his shirt and then Ichigo loosened his hold, cupped her chin and tilted her face up to look into his eyes. "In the end… I hurt you so bad… I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Ichigo noticed their proximity and Rukia seemed to have noticed it as well. They both flushed a bright red and looked away but they didn't let go. They looked into each other's eyes as if trying to read the other's mind. _I'm sorry,_ was what they read in each other's face.

Ichigo leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, Rukia clutched onto his shirt and they parted not even daring to look away. Rukia fell onto Ichigo's chest and sighed as Ichigo hugged her tightly once more, not wanting to let go.

--

Orihime hugged her knees and stared at her feet. She knew how important Kuchiki-san was… ever since Matsumoto-san told her not to worry and that Ichigo needed them both; she started to doubt if that was really true.

"Inoue…"

"Ah… Ishida-kun!" She said, quickly wiping her tears away. "What is it?" Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"Forgive me for this." He said. Then he pulled Orihime into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Orihime stared at Uryuu in surprise. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. Then, Orihime gave in; she fell into Uryuu's arms and wept. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back gently.

"I understand how you feel." She said in between sobs.

Why hadn't she realized him there? He had always been there… quietly watching, observing. She needed to move on, but she knew she would never forget Ichigo. _Slowly…_ she thought, _slowly I will love this man._

--

"Rukia." Ichigo muttered as she played with his fingers. She was lying on him and they were looking out the window.

"Hmm?" Rukia asked, enjoying the breeze.

"Whatever did you mean when you said 'I didn't think I'd have to do something like that ever again'?" Rukia stayed silent. Ichigo sighed and rested his chin on her head. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything… I can wait." Rukia sighed.

"Let's just say… it's like your memory in the rain… blood and all." She muttered.

"Oh…" Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-san! Wake up!" Urahara pulled the door open with a frightening speed and before Ichigo and Rukia could move, everyone was at the doorway looking at the couple sitting lovingly on the windowsill.

"This isn't what it looks like!" They said simultaneously. They fell onto the ground and then quickly stood up, their cheeks crimson. There was a short silence and Urahara laughed.

"Of course it isn't." He said, covering his mouth with his fan.

The next day came normally, Ichigo and Rukia walked to school and into the classroom. Everyone in the class stared them down, and they failed to notice it. That is until Keigo mentioned something.

"You guys! I heard from Ishida that you guys are dating! Is it true?!" Keigo asked, the pair blushed slightly and ignored the question. "ANSWER MEE!!" Keigo yelled.

"Yes it's true." Orihime answered for them. Ichigo's head fell onto his desk with a loud bang. "Oh… sorry… was I not supposed to tell?" She asked, scratching the back of her head and laughing awkwardly.

"Well… Orihime and Ishida are dating too." Rukia said out of the blue. Ichigo slowly turned to Rukia with a 'wtf?' look on his face.

"It's true." Uryuu said, walking up to the group. Keigo's mouth fell wide open.

"I don't get it! What do you guys have that I don't?!"

"Looks." Mizuro answered. "Morning guys." He said, happily.

"Why do you have to push me down while I'm on the ground?" Keigo asked, following his friend with tears falling from his eyes.

"You shouldn't be in denial Kurosaki."

"Who said I was?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms. "I just…" Ichigo looked at Rukia, and couldn't help but smile. Rukia blushed and looked away. "Of course I'm not in denial."

_Because of you I'm alive today_. Ichigo thought.

--

**A/N**: YAY! AW! Yeah… it ended happily? Lol. Review!


End file.
